


套（R18黑暗向）

by ONLYX



Category: XiuLay 珉兴
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 03:12:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16715515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONLYX/pseuds/ONLYX
Summary: *避风港*r18黑暗向*几句话带虎子姐姐玩





	套（R18黑暗向）

00  
你给我一个圈套，我奋力向外跳。  
01  
“…有人吗？”陷入黑暗的恐惧让张艺兴慌乱地挣动双手，却只让那道枷锁在手腕上扣得更紧，他急得快要哭出来，“喂！喂！有人吗！”  
风声拍打在窗上，如同绝望的呜咽，预言着他的不幸。  
门突然被推开，有人的脚步声闷闷地被埋在脚下。  
张艺兴停止了挣扎，迷茫而不解地向声源处转头。身边忽然一沉，有人坐到自己身边，伸出手轻轻触碰着他被束缚的双手。他反射性地握起手，把那人的手指攥在手心。“帮我解开吧？”他的声音在颤抖，带着对未知对不安的疯狂的希望，“帮我解开吧……”  
那人没有回答，把手指抽出来抚摸着他因紧张而蜷缩起来的手指——就像是某位年轻的古董收藏家，带着近乎病态的爱意抚摸着他的藏品——一根一根，从圆润的指尖一直到手指根部那块凸出的骨，然后摩挲着他的手背。  
他的手顺着自己裸露的手臂肌肉向下滑动，这让张艺兴惊恐地左右挣扎渴求逃脱，睫毛在蒙眼的黑布下软软地扫动：“你放开我…放开我……”  
张艺兴才发现自己的身体堪堪被掩盖在一层薄被之下，无法克制的羞耻心和爆发的肾上腺素让他成功从那人手中挣脱出来，脚尖触碰到床的边缘，一截小腿都暴露在空气中。  
可惜的是为他戴上枷锁的人似乎对一切都掌控的很好，给了一丝丝的希望，然后又把它按灭在一潭死水中。  
那人没有动作，张艺兴猜测他是在看着自己做这些可笑的挣扎。手被勒得很疼，好像连手腕都要断掉了。  
张艺兴终于安静下来，他听到自己粗重的呼吸声和胸腔里怦怦的心跳。  
“你到底…要干什么……”  
那人的手指点了一下张艺兴自己咬破的殷红的唇角，然后起身离开。  
门被落了锁。张艺兴听到了十二点的钟声。  
02  
第二天醒来已是日上三竿，张艺兴对于自己被解开的手和重见光明的眼睛感到讶异。与此同时他看到有人推门进来，手里抱着一套衣物。“你醒啦。”那人笑眯眯地对他说，“要吃东西吗？”  
兴许是在光亮的环境里，让他对于这个看起来很和善的人放下了防备心。  
“我叫金珉锡。”他坐到床边，大方地自我介绍，“你要把衣服穿上吗，会着凉的。”“谢谢……”张艺兴接过他手中的衬衫和裤子，手顿了一下，“那个……”他的脸有些泛红，“你能转过去吗？”  
金珉锡笑着转过身去，张艺兴咬了咬唇，开始穿衣服。小腿好像有些抽筋，他艰难地套上裤子，然后乖乖坐在床上：“我好了……”  
于是他看到了转过身的人眼中倒映的闪亮的光，一瞬间让人着迷。  
“这里是哪里？有办法出去吗？”他知道自己太过于急切，但昨晚的遭遇实在是让他惧怕，迫切地想要离开这个地方。金珉锡的表情变得有些奇怪：“你想出去？”张艺兴点点头，没有注意到他垂下眼，眼中闪过一丝阴霾。  
“可是如果你要离开这里，你会受伤的。”他的表情太认真太严肃，让张艺兴感到一丝不寒而栗，更加为自己被卷进一个怎样可怕的事件感到不安，“这里不是你的家吗？留在这里，我可以在你身边保护你。”大概是他眼中摇曳的光太明亮刺眼，张艺兴不由自主地信服，变得胆怯，放弃反抗。  
“我会一直陪着你的，张艺兴。”他说，话语郑重得好像对爱人庄严的宣誓。  
03  
夜晚仿佛一场噩梦。  
手指能接触到的只有冰凉的枷锁。  
张艺兴小声叫着金珉锡的名字，发现自己不知道什么时候昏睡过去，也不知道他是什么时候离开的。  
门被打开，有人踩在精致的地毯上朝他走过来。  
捏住他的下巴，拇指的薄茧碾磨他的下唇，沾着他透明唾液的指尖划过他的脸颊。  
那人不急不缓一颗一颗解开张艺兴身上那件白衬衣的扣子，让他的上半身对自己完全敞开。右手覆盖在张艺兴的左胸膛上，随着他心脏跳动的节奏打着节拍。  
张艺兴身体僵硬一动都不敢动，不知道接下来会被怎样对待。  
然后他被吻住了。  
下唇被湿热的舌舔舐，被一双唇含住轻咬，口腔被侵占，僵硬的舌被勾住，强制性的交缠让张艺兴眼睛发热。  
他想，干脆咬下去吧，让他也受点伤。  
我要让他受一点伤。  
他被狠狠捏住了下巴，那人好像想直接把那块骨头捏碎一样的使力，张艺兴吃痛地发出呜咽声，猛的一仰头，却让自己的舌和口腔里肆虐的舌交缠更亲密。  
接吻，接吻，无止境地接吻。大脑的缺氧让张艺兴感到身体悬空，只有不断开开合合的嘴唇还有知觉，能接受他的入侵和贪婪。  
那人终于松开了张艺兴，撑到他身体上方，目光直直注视着张艺兴殷红略肿的嘴唇，然后埋下头嘬吻他的喉结，舔咬他的锁骨，手掌肆意揉捏他的胸膛，顺着他胸膛之间的沟渠一路留下晶莹的唾液，最后舌尖暧昧地在他肚脐上打了个圈儿，离开了他的身体，为他盖上被子。  
“你到底是谁——”  
那人消失在门口，咔哒一声落了锁。  
04  
早上金珉锡还没有来，张艺兴扣好扣子靠在床头仔细看着这个房间。地毯细密柔软的绒毛让人一看就知道价格不菲，房间内家具不多，但无一不是精致昂贵。  
“你要喝粥吗？”金珉锡突然从门后探出头，手上端着一碗热腾腾的粥。  
张艺兴抿出酒窝，可爱地道谢，然后小口喝着粥。“昨天晚上，你不在吗？”他的发问让金珉锡侧头盯着他闪烁的瞳孔，然后摇摇头：“我回自己房间了。”“那昨天晚上…有人来我房间吗？”张艺兴手指攥紧了床单，紧张地等待答案。  
金珉锡笑了出来，揉揉他的头发：“你在说什么啊，这里怎么会有除了我们之外的人呢？”  
张艺兴愈发搞不懂两人曾经是什么关系，只知道自己本能地想去信赖他。“那我是……做噩梦了？”  
“大概是吧。”金珉锡抽了张纸巾擦掉他嘴角的米粒，“去洗个澡吧？”  
张艺兴顺从地点头，掀开被子，白皙的裸足踏在深色的地毯上给人一种对比强烈的美感。  
——就像是在毁灭中不断重生。  
淋浴间里升腾起大量雾气，张艺兴冲掉身上的泡沫，用手抹去镜子上的雾气，呆愣在原地。  
良久他缓缓伸出手触碰自己锁骨上的牙印和胸膛上的吻痕。“是梦？”他眼神混沌，重复着，“是梦吗？”  
他沉默地穿上金珉锡拿来的又一套衣服，尺寸合身。  
他的头发滴着水，滴在地毯上洇湿了绒毛，滴在肩膀上透出一片肉色，滴在睫毛上随着他的眨眼而晃晃悠悠。  
金珉锡的衣服口袋里露出一截古铜颜色的表链。他注意到张艺兴的目光，迅速把那截链子塞了回去。  
05  
那人每天晚上来的准时，通常张艺兴一醒就能听见他开门走进来的声音。  
“今天你又要干什么。”他倔强地抬起下巴掩饰着颤抖的声线，“你什么时候能放了我？”  
那人依旧一句话都不说，缄默地封住了张艺兴的嘴，手探进他的衬衣下摆，来回抚摸着他的腰线，弄得他忍不住想蜷起身体：“哎，痒……”  
忽然大腿一凉，那人把他的裤子连着内裤一起褪下，惹得他一声惊呼，想收起腿却被两只手按住。  
温热的气息喷洒在张艺兴的大腿根部，而可笑的是他根本控制不住男人的本能反应。  
被剥夺了视觉令他对于下体传来的快感更加敏感，羞耻地摇着头，小声说着拒绝请求的话语。  
当他感到性器顶端被那人含入口中的时候，眼角终于溢出了眼泪，染湿了黑布。  
多好笑啊张艺兴。他一边控制不住地发出呻吟，一边谴责自己。  
快感能让人忘记恐惧，消除隔阂，心神沦陷。  
性器顶端被喉口温热地包围挤压，根部被手指灵巧地玩弄。张艺兴都不知道自己什么时候主动张开了腿去享受这一切。  
那人突然退离，随后在肿胀的顶端狠狠一吮，张艺兴几乎是尖叫着哭泣着到达高潮。  
他还在失神地喘息着，回味着脑中炸成烟花的快感。  
他听到那人咳嗽两声，似乎是把精液吐了出来，把被沾湿的纸巾扔进垃圾桶。  
随后那人舔了舔他脸颊上酒窝的位置，轻轻给了他一个湿润又腥涩的吻。  
他忘记了询问，忘记了逃离。  
那人，今天好像没有锁门。  
06  
被子床单都被换了新的。张艺兴有些乏力，捂住自己的脸。  
等了十几分钟金珉锡也没有来，于是他走到门边轻轻推开。  
真的没有锁门。  
但门外的破旧和屋内完全不能比。他心虚地左右看看，脚尖踩上冰冷的地面。  
“你想走？”金珉锡突然出现在他身后，声音是从未听到过的冷凝。张艺兴回过头去：“没有……我就是…想看看……”  
金珉锡似乎是松了一口气，把他推回门内：“不要总是吓我呀。”  
“……”张艺兴突然想起了什么，拽着金珉锡的袖子红着脸问他，“你…你昨晚有没有听到什么…嗯奇怪的声音？”  
“哈？”金珉锡按他坐回床上，“哪里会有什么声音。”  
张艺兴舒了口气，抬起眼轻轻瞄了一眼金珉锡。  
他的嘴唇有点肿。他今天嗓子也有点哑。  
金珉锡坐在窗边看书，张艺兴心不在焉削着苹果。  
忽然他发出一声痛呼，金珉锡看到他手指上溢出的血液有些慌神，“怎么这么不小心？”  
他将他的手指含入口中，温柔地吮去血液。  
张艺兴有些晃神，阳光下的他半是阴影，半是明朗，轮廓曲线被犀利的光线分割得棱角分明。  
指尖上传来轻微的刺痛感，他柔软的舌绕着伤口打转儿。连接着心脏的某根血管带着一丝异样的骚痒感，兴奋而不停歇地鼓动。  
“那个…我……”张艺兴右手指甲几乎陷进掌心，沿着掌心纹路刮擦。  
“有凝血障碍更加要小心。”金珉锡表情严肃，从抽屉里翻出创口贴，“等会儿血止不住再换。”  
创口贴的挤压让指尖缺血一般的泛白，微弱的麻木的痛感。  
金珉锡接手了那个没削完的苹果，冲盯着手指发呆的张艺兴抬抬下巴：“一点儿不让人省心。”  
张艺兴回过神，眼睛随着转动着苹果的他的手指不断聚焦又分散。  
温柔的，阳光的，可信任的。  
像是独属于一位教徒的神父。  
是在噩梦结束后唯一的庇护所。  
07  
今晚很奇怪。张艺兴想。他走路的声音太响了，能听到他的鞋踏在走廊上的声音。  
手指不安地交缠，他希望那人心情不是特别坏以至于将会对他做出些什么更进一步的侵犯。  
不过，这个循序渐进的噩梦创造者，也是足够有耐心了。  
门被推开，继而重重被甩上，痛苦地控诉那人的恶行。  
狂乱的、近乎膜拜的亲吻，滚烫的唇舌急不可耐地扫荡他赤裸的胸膛。那人肆意流连的手却和冰一样冷，钻进衬衫下摆自下往上描绘他脊背中央的凹陷线条，好像有一条蛇，不声不响，冷漠却滑腻地攀附上他的皮肤，享受他的颤栗。  
他是第一次，真正的把自己全部裸露地展现在那人面前。  
颤抖，只能颤抖。  
他听到那人粗重的喘息喷洒在耳边，敏感地缩瑟却被稍有回暖的手掌抵住了脸颊，另一只手的手指则揉捏着他的下唇，轻轻叩击他紧闭的牙关。似乎是有所犹豫，那人最后还是退下去，就像昨晚一样，在张艺兴情迷意乱的呻吟和断断续续几个脏字中让他到达情欲的顶端。  
但随即就让还处于高潮余韵中的张艺兴彻底慌了神。  
黏腻温热的液体被涂抹在股缝间，那人的手指还在坚定地想要进入那处柔软的密地。  
“不要……求求你……求求你……”张艺兴沙哑着嗓子，像是升腾破碎的气泡，他绷紧了肌肉，企图捍卫自己最后的防御，“不要……”  
无济于事。  
那人强势的进入仿佛一种宣告。  
眼泪控制不住地流淌。后穴只经过简单的开拓就容纳下蛮横地到处顶撞的性器，近乎撕裂的钝痛让他失声。但是没有流血。他昏昏沉沉，感觉麻木。真是不可思议。  
他在困惑的时候努力地去接纳，他并不明白在这样的行为中怎么可能获得快感，但不可否认的事实就是他确实在某一个点上突然间产生了疯狂涌向四肢百骸的剧烈快感。  
耳内有杂音，他根本听不到、听不清自己口中发出了怎样的声音。他也不知道自己是否全身泛起动情的粉，甚至分开腿想要迎合。  
只有快感、渴望和屈从。  
这些让他迷途不反，失去了通往太阳的方向。  
08  
张艺兴发起了高烧，捂在被子里一身的汗，神智不太清醒直嘟囔着热。  
“好了…吃药。”金珉锡再一次把他探出来的手臂塞回被子里，拿毛巾擦擦他脸上的汗，“别闹。”  
张艺兴不肯就范，眼眶通红还笑得傻乎乎像只兔子：“不嘛……”  
“那我喂你吃了！”  
接吻，把药物和清凉的水一起传递过去。  
张艺兴的唇舌烫得像是能融化冰雪，贪婪汲取着他冰凉的温度。  
他终于直起身，无奈擦去嘴角边流下的透明液体。“你还是应该再多休息一会儿。不放心你。”  
于是他坐在床边，不厌其烦一次一次掖着被角，哄着张艺兴乖乖躺好。  
热度一点点消退，快要入夜，空气也渐渐冷了。  
张艺兴缩在被子里问自己是不是又添麻烦了。金珉锡揉了一把他的头发回答没有。  
他突然恐惧起来：“现在是…什么时候了？”不等金珉锡回答，他慌乱转动的眼睛定格在金珉锡脸上，注视他的眼睛，吸吸鼻子，好像是一种哀求一样的语调：“你今晚别走了，好不好？陪陪我——就一个晚上……”  
“还是会做噩梦？”金珉锡安慰地握住他伸过来的手，“不走。今晚我陪你。”  
无论相信与否，噩梦的种子总会在彼此之间消失。  
09  
张艺兴被半夜十二点的钟声惊醒，手脚冰凉，眼眶发热，前几日夜里的惧意再次袭来。  
“金珉锡…金珉锡……”他无助地轻轻叫着唯一想到的名字，眼睛还没有适应透光的黑暗，双手已经环住最近的热源，自发地寻求温暖的保护。  
“…嗯？”床头一盏昏黄的小灯被拧亮，金珉锡揉着眼睛，微微撑起身体，说话还带着些许鼻音，“怎么了？”  
他背光，白天阳光下淡金色的头发在昏暗的光线里反倒透出几分稳重的深棕。他凑近，额头贴着额头，而后轻吻张艺兴冒着细汗的鼻尖。  
“没事了……没事了，我在呢。”他紧紧揽住张艺兴压抑颤动着的肩膀，双唇接触到张艺兴突出的耳部软骨。  
张艺兴闭上眼，一次又一次做着深呼吸。  
“看着我。”他突然说。  
古铜色的漂亮怀表在他脸前左右摆动，吸引着张艺兴的视线。  
“看着我。”他紧盯着张艺兴开始涣散的瞳孔，“然后安静地睡吧。我出去一会儿。”  
金珉锡收起怀表，表链在口袋外摇晃。  
他走进走廊，轻轻回身关上门，然后眯着眼睛想要消除惨白的灯光带来的不适感。  
“一切如常。”金珉锡朝等候在门外的女子挥挥手，走向走廊没有窗户的尽头。他突然顿下脚步，皱起眉头：“隔壁那个女人，怎么还这么吵？”瞄了一眼定在原地的人，“不是你看护的吗？要记得打镇定剂。”  
他快步离开，女子长呼一口气，悄无声息进入张艺兴的房间。  
10  
“我受够了！为什么总是要扮成一个女人来配合他？！”边伯贤猛地扯下齐刘海假发，用皮鞋跟狠狠碾过，瞪着靠在床头的张艺兴，“你们两个神经病！”  
张艺兴嘴角噙着一抹笑，葱白的手指绕着伤口上的创口贴打转：“可是伯贤不是也完成得挺好？”  
“你——”边伯贤烦闷地揉乱头发，再次踩上地上的假发，“算了。你听到没有，隔壁那个疯女人——”她在惨叫，她在哭泣，她在哀嚎——  
“伯贤。”张艺兴打断他，奇怪地上下打量他，两条白嫩的腿露在被子外面，像是勾引像是诱惑，又危险得让人不敢靠近。  
11  
“你在说什么啊。这里除了我们三个，怎么可能还会有别的人呢。”


End file.
